Jessica Jones
Season 1 AKA Ladies' Night * Bob Shlottman - Shot by Hope, under Kilgrave's influence * Barbara Shlottman - Shot by Hope, under Kilgrave's influence AKA It's Called Whiskey * Reva Connors - Punched in the chest by Jessica Jones, under Kilgrave's influence AKA Top Shelf Perverts * Ruben - Cuts own throat, under Kilgrave's influence AKA WWJD? * Brian Jones - Killed in car accident * Philip Jones - Killed in car accident * Elizabeth De Luca - Killed by explosion of a bomb she delivers to Simpson, under Kilgrave's influence * Hank - Shot by Will Simpson AKA Sin Bin * Louise Thompson - Stabs herself in the heart several times, under Kilgrave's influence AKA 1,000 Cuts * Detective Oscar Clemons - Shot in the head by Will Simpson * Wendy Ross-Hogarth - Impact from her head hitting the edge of a glass table after being hit in the head with a statue by Pam * Hope Shlottman - Stabs herself in the neck with a shard of glass AKA I've Got the Blues * McManus - Shot by Will Simpson * Fortner - Shot by Will Simpson AKA Smile * Frank Levin - Injected self with drain cleaner, under Kilgrave's influence * Albert Thompson - Died of blood loss after Frank and Justin sawed off his arms, under Kilgrave's influence * Kevin Thompson/Kilgrave - Neck snapped by Jessica Jones Season 2 AKA Start at the Beginning * Robert "Whizzer" Coleman - Killed by a rebar post through the chest after rubble was pushed on top of him by Alisa Jones AKA Freak Accident * Dr Miklos Kozlov - Killed in an apparent car accident, later found out to have been orchestrated by Alisa Jones * Will Simpson - Neck snapped by Alisa Jones AKA Sole Survivor * Dr. Leslie Hansen - Incinerated in a basement furnace by Alisa Jones AKA God Help the Hobo * Nick Spanos - Torn to shreds by Alisa Jones AKA I Want Your Cray Cray * Luanne McClure - Neck snapped by Alisa Jones * Stirling Adams - Head bashed into a brick wall by Alisa Jones AKA Pork Chop * Dale Holiday - Hit in the head with a stick accidently by Jessica Jones. AKA Three Lives and Counting * Dr. Karl Malus - Dies in an explosion orchestrated by himself AKA Pray for My Patsy * Detective Ruth Sunday - Pulled out of a window by Alisa Jones and dies on impact * Shane Ryback - Shot by Inez Green after being manipulated into doing so by Jeri Hogarth AKA Playland * Alisa Jones - Shot in the head by Trish Walker Season 3 AKA Customer Service is Standing By * Bart - Killed offscreen by Gregory Sallinger AKA I Wish * Peter Lyonne - Commits suicide by slitting his wrists. AKA Sorry Face * Donny Sallinger - Killed by his brother Gregory. AKA The Double Half-Wappinger * Nathan Silva - Killed by Sallinger. AKA Camera Friendly * Dorothy Walker '''- Throat slit by Sallinger. AKA Hellcat * David Corderas - Shot in the back of the head by Nussbaumer. * Rui Avedo - Killed by Nussbaumer in a Hit and Run. * Marquel Booker - Shot in the head by Nussbaumer. * Aaron Martinez - Killed by Nussbaumer, who made it look like a drug overdose. * Tyrone DeGrasse - Killed by Nussbaumer in the back of his squad car. * '''Carl Nussbaumer - Skull accidentally crushed by Trish Walker (Flashback) * Jace Montero - Beaten to death by Trish Walker. AKA A Lotta Worms * Gregory Sallinger - Head stomped on by Trish Walker in revenge for killing her mother. Category:TV Shows Category:TV Category:Marvel